Secretly Dating
by Cul Ah
Summary: Gwangali, satu tempat yang special untuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang selalu menjadi saksi kedua pemuda itu kencan diam-diam tanpa diketahui orang lain / KYUMIN / OS / BOYSLOVE/ NC / Don't like don't read


**SECRETLY DATING**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun &amp; Lee Sungmin  
Genre : Romance  
Rated : M  
Desclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin &amp; Sungmin milik Kyuhyun mutlak! FF ini milik saya  
Summary : Gwangali, satu tempat yang special untuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang selalu menjadi saksi kedua pemuda itu kencan diam-diam tanpa diketahui orang lain**

**warning : BOYS LOVE &amp; NC!  
**.

.  
.

Hamparan tanaman yang tumbuh subur menjadi sesuatu yang dapat dilihat sejak perjalanan menuju sebuah kota di wilayah bagian selatan Korea tepatnya Kota Busan begitu kereta api itu berjalan keluar dari wilayah Seoul.

Begitu tenang karena perjalanan kali ini memang bukan perjalanan untuk memenuhi jadwal pekerjaan yang begitu melelahkan, perjalanan ini memang khusus disiapkan oleh orang yang begitu special untuk menikmati waktu berdua, ya…berdua saja. Bukan tidak ingin mengajak yang lain, tapi biarkan kali ini mereka menikmati saat-saat tenang berdua karena bukan tidak mungkin untuk waktu yang begitu lama mereka tidak bisa menikmati momen seperti ini.

Ia setia memandang diluar jendela kereta api yang masih terus melaju sejak hampir 4 jam yang lalu. Suasana yang hampir sama seperti di Seoul menyapa matanya yang tadinya disuguhi tanaman-tanaman hijau kini berganti dengan gedung-gedung tinggi menyerupai gedung-gedung di Seoul, Busan memang kota besar seperti Seoul. Diliriknya jam tangan yang bertengger manis di pergelangan tangan putihnya, jam menunjukan pukul 10 pagi waktu Korea, sudah hampir sampai karena ia merasakan kereta berjalan semakin melambat.

Perlahan ia mengalihkan pandangan kesamping, disisinya seseorang tengah menutup mata dengan begitu damai, hembusan nafas teratur membuatnya tidak tega membangunkan kekasihnya itu. Dengan sangat pelan telapak tangannya ia tempelkan dipipi sang kekasih lalu membelainya.

"Kyuhyun-ah….bangunlah…kita sudah hampir sampai" ucapnya pelan, menunggu beberapa detik namun tak ada tanggapan, ia tersenyum, ya…Kyuhyun pasti lelah, namun ia harus tetap membangunkan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu….apa kau ingin kutinggal disini?" kini sebuah pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan dengan sedikit menepuk-nepuk pipi kekasihnya itu dengan pelan. Tubuh itu akhirnya menggeliat pelan, menandakan ia merespon ucapan Sungmin kekasihnya yang kini tengah berusaha membangunkannya. Mata obsidian itu terbuka perlahan, sesaat ia memutar bola matanya seperti menyesuaikan pandangannya. Saat dirasa ada sesuatu yang hangat menempel dipipinya, Kyuhyun dengan segera mengalihkan pandangan matanya kearah Sungmin, kekasihnya yang kini masih setia memandangnya sambil menampilkan senyum manis.

"Kita sudah sampai?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang masih menempel diwajahnya, ditanggapi anggukan oleh Sungmin.

"Kau tidur begitu pulas sejak kita naik kedalam kereta dan kau membiarkan aku terdiam sendirian sejak tadi" Sungut Sungmin, ah bukan karena ia manja, ia hanya ingin menggoda Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mengerti hanya tergelak lalu mengacak surai sungmin pelan.

"Mianhae… aku tidak sempat tidur karena baru sampai di dorm jam 3 dan kau sudah pulas di alam mimpi mu tanpa menghiraukan ku dan pagi-pagi kita harus berangkat kesini"

"Gwenchana, kereta sudah berhenti, ayo keluar" ajak Sungmin yang bersiap berdiri, namun belum sempat ia berdiri dengan sempurna, pergelangan tangannya ditarik oleh Kyuhyun membuatnya jatuh kepangkuan Kyuhyun, dan dengan cepat pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu membungkam bibirnya dengan lumatan lembut yang membuat Sungmin batal mengeluarkan protesnya karena Kyuhyun membuatnya kaget dan ia sempat berfikir akan terjatuh.

Begitu Kyuhyun melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka, Sungmin segera berpindah dari pangkuan Kyuhyun kebangkunya sendiri sampil membulatkan matanya kearah Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau gila, kita sedang didalam kereta sekarang" sungut Sungmin.

"Kita ada di private room hyung, jangan terlalu ketakutan seperti itu" ucap Kyuhyun menahan tawa saat melihat Sungmin akhirnya terlihat berfikir karena ucapannya.

"Ayo" Kyuhyun sudah berdiri mengajak Sungmin keluar lalu diikuti oleh Sungmin dan kemudian mereka berjalan berdampingan.

**.**

**.  
.**

Meski Kyuhyun dan Sungmin datang ke Busan yang merupakan sebuah kota besar, namun tujuan sebenarnya sepasang kekasih itu adalah suatu pantai yang indah dan cukup terkenal di kota tersebut, Pantai Gwangali, dan meskipun di sekitar pantai itu terdapat banyak hotel yang sangat nyaman untuk mereka istirahat, Kyuhyun memilih untuk mengajak Sungmin tinggal disebuah rumah kecil dipinggiran kota Busan yang lumayan jauh dari keramaian yang dulu pernah ia datangi bersama Sungmin saat melakukan kencan seperti ini di tempat yang sama.

"Annyeong halmeoni" sapa Kyuhyun kepada seseorang yang tengah duduk serius sembari menjahit sebuah kain ditangannya. Wanita tua ini mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, mengamati kedua wajah pemuda yang sepertinya pernah ia temuai, hingga akhirnya ia ingat.

"Aigoo….kalian datang lagi" seru sang nenek terlihat senang, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tersenyum sembari menundukan kepalanya, sebagai tanda hormat sekaligus terima kasih karena nenek itu masih mengenal mereka.

"Ayo masuk" ajak sang Nenek yang langsung berjalan masuk kedalam rumah, diikuti Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dibelakangnya.

Sudah 2 tahun lebih sejak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin datang kerumah ini pertama kali dan terakhir kali, saat mereka tengah berdua datang ke Busan dan menolong nenek tersebut hingga mengajaknya datang kerumah kecilnya ini,'tidak ada yang berubah' batin Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengamati isi rumah kecil itu, disini tersimpan kenangan manis mereka berdua.

"Halmeoni kira kalian tidak akan pernah datang lagi kesini, aku hanya bisa melihat kalian di tv" ucapan Helmeoni tersebut membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Kami sudah berjanji pada Halmeoni untuk datang lagi, sekarang kami datang, dan kami senang Halmeoni baik-baik saja" kata Sungmin yang duduk disamping Jung Halmeoni dan menggenggam tangan wanita tua itu, membuatnya senang dan hampir menangis haru, ia tahu siapa 2 pemuda yang kini ada dirumahnya itu, semenjak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin datang pertama lalu pamit pulang, tak lama ia mengetahui siapa mereka saat ia menyaksikan sebuah acara tv, kedua pemuda itu adalah idola Korea, dan keduanya mau mengingat siapa dia, seorang wanita tua yang hidup sendirian dan dulu pernah mereka bantu.

"Apakah kalian akan menginap?" tanya sang nenek penuh harap.

"Jika halmeoni tidak keberatan" goda Kyuhyun membuat nenek itu tersenyum senang.

**.**

**.  
.**

Malam telah tiba, sedari siang hingga sore hari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memilih untuk beristirahat dirumah Jung Halmeoni, hingga akhirnya langit berubah gelap keduanya meminta ijin kepada Jung Halmeoni untuk pergi keluar.

Liburan ini memang bukan liburan yang Kyuhyun siapkan dengan matang, bukan juga dipilih pada waktu liburan diberikan oleh agensi. Kyuhyun merencanakannya begitu mendadak, disaat member Super Junior yang lain disibukan dengan jadwal masing-masing, Kyuhyun mencari waktu disaat ia tidak ada jadwal sama sekali begitu juga dengan Sungmin. Sungmin memang dikenal sebagai member yang sering menghilang jika ia tidak ada pekerjaan dan kali ini Kyuhyun juga akan melakukannya, sudah hampir satu minggu keduanya tak ada berita.

Kyuhyun berjalan cepat membawa sebuah botol ditangan kanannya, saat sudah dibelakang Sungmin yang kini duduk terdiam menghadap ke pantai, menikmati angin pantai di malam hari. Perlahan Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya tepat disamping Sungmin.

"Kuharap kau tidak lagi membongkar kencan ini" ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba membuat Sungmin tidak mengerti sambil memandang Kyuhyun penuh tanya. Kyuhyun yang gemas dengan raut wajah Sungmin mengecup sekilas bibir merah itu, membuat Sungmin terdiam mematung.

"Kau mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa kita pernah kencan berdua di pantai Gwangali sambil minum wine berdua padahal aku mati-matian menutup hal itu bahkan saat Eunhyuk hyung mencoba membongkarnya juga" lanjut Kyuhyun yang akhirnya menjawab ketidak mengertian Sungmin, dan detik berikutnya…

"Hehehehe…. Saat itu aku tidak sadar telah membuka rahasia kita, dan lagi Ryeowook terus memancing ku" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya mengingat hal itu, itu memang kebodohannya. Kyuhyun hanya ikut tertawa melihat tingkah Sungmin.

"Sekarang….aku juga membawa wine…" Kyuhyun mengangkat botol ditangannya, memperlihatkan pada Sungmin membuat kekasihnya itu tersenyum senang. Kyuhyun memberikan gelas kecil ditangan kirinya pada Sungmin lalu membuka wine ditangannya.

Rasa anggur yang hangat menyebar begitu saja keseluruh tubuh saat cairan merah pekat itu mereka teguk. Keduanya terdiam menikmati wine sembari menatap hamparan laut luas didepan. Menikmati setiap detik momen demi momen yang tengah mereka bangun.

"Kita mendekat ke pantai" ajak Kyuhyun yang langsung menarik lengan Sungmin untuk berdiri, menggenggam tangan Sungmin, mengaitkan jari-jari mereka dengan erat lalu berjalan kearah pantai.

Angin pantai menyapa begitu saja, deburan ombak yang menggulung pelan menyapa kaki Kyuhyundan Sungmin. Masih saling menggenggam erat, berjalan dengan langkah pelan menikmati dinginnya air laut.

"Seandainya bisa, aku ingin kita menikmati waktu seperti ini lebih lama, bukan hanya sehari atau dua hari"

"Lalu membiarkan manager hyung ditegur oleh agensi begitu?" ucapan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tergelak, kekasihnya itu memang selalu memikirkan orang lain atas apa tindakan yang Kyuhyun atau ia sendiri lakukan.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Sungmin juga berhenti berjalan. Menghadapkan tubuh Sungmin tepat dihadapannya, kedua tangan Kyuhyun kini berada di kedua lengan Sungmin, mengusap sebentar dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aku tau apa yang sekarang ada dipikiran mu" ucapan Sungmin sangat telak dan Kyuhyun menanggapinya dengan tertawa cukup keras…untung pantai ini tidak terlalu ramai pengunjung.

"jadi…apakah aku boleh melakukannya?" goda Kyuhyun sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Yyah…kau gila…ini tempat umum" tolak Sungmin

"Tapi tidak ada orang yang melihat kearah kita" dan detik berikutnya tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun sudah mengunci bibir Sungmin dengan bibirnya, menekan lembut, dan membawa tangannya ketengkuk Sungmin. Sungmin yang tadinya menolak akhirnya terbawa suasana yang dibangun oleh Kyuhyun. Kekasihnya itu memang sangat pintar membuatnya terbuai dengan segala macam tindakannya. Kyuhyun melumatnya begitu lembut, menyesap bibir bawah dan atasnya, tetapi tidak membiarkan Sungmin membalas sedikitpun, Sungmin sendiri juga tidak berusaha membalas, ia tahu Kyuhyun ingin mendomasi saat ini.

Ciuman itu berlangsung tidak begitu lama, Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Sungmin, mengecupkan sebentar sekali lagi lalu membawa Sungmin kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku begitu merindukanmu Min" lirih Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun.

"Hampir setiap hari kita bertemu, kau terlalu berlebihan"

"Tapi tidak pernah ada kesempatan untuk menyentuh mu" sungut Kyuhyun

"Dasar mesum!" Sungmin memukul lengan Kyuhyun pelan, membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh menikmati wajah cemberut kekasih manisnya itu.

**.**

**.  
.**

Kyuhyun benar-benar memanfaatkan waktu dengan baik. Ia dan Sungmin hanya berencana sehari di Busan dan paginya akan kembali ke Seoul. Maka sejak dari pantai ia tak berhenti mencumbu Sungmin, entah dengan ciuman di bibir, menghembuskan nafasnya didaerah leher Sungmin maupun membelai tubuh Sungmin dengan sangat pelan, Namun Sungmin juga tidak protes.

Setibanya dikamar tepatnya disalah satu kamar yang ada di dalam rumah Jung Halmeoni, Sungmin yang saat itu tengah mempersiapkan selimut tebal sebagai alas tidur mereka berdua karena tidak ada ranjang di rumah itu dikagetkan karena Kyuhyun memeluknya dari belakang tanpa mengeluarkan suara dan langsung mengecupi leher Sungmin bagian belakang.

"Kyuuuu…" protes Sungmin yang masih memegang selimut tebal itu.

"Hmmm" Kyuhyun masih mengecupi leher Sungmin

"Biarkan aku menyelesaikan ini dulu" Kyuhyun akhirnya melepaskan tubuh Sungmin dan membiarkan pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu mempersiapkan alas tidur mereka.

Kini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah terbaring bersampingan, keduanya masih enggan menutup mata padahal waktu menunjukan pukul 2 pagi.

"Apa Jung Halmeoni sudah tidur?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Mana kutahu, memang ada apa?" Sungmin balik bertanya, Kyuhyun kini tengah menatapnya, dan dalam hitungan detik Kyuhyun kini berpindah posisi berada diatas tubuh Sungmin, menggunakan tangan sebagai penyangga agar tubuhnya tidak terlalu menempel pada tubuh Sungmin.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Jung Halmeoni tidak akan mendengar apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini" Seringai tipis tercetak jelas dibibir Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mendengus kesal.

"Kau memang sudah berniat akan melakukan ini sejak mengajak ku datang kemari" ucap Sungmin

"Memang" dan selanjutnya Kyuhyun mencium lembut bibir Sungmin, kali ini lebih intens, Sungmin juga mulai membalas ciuman Kyuhyun. Tangannya bertengger manis di leher Kyuhyun. Ciuman lembut itu berubah menjadi panas saat Kyuhyun memaksa Sungmin membuka mulutnya dan menerima serangan dari lidah Kyuhyun, terus mendominasi ciuman itu, membuat Sungmin hanya bisa sesekali membalas diselingi dengan lenguhan-lenguhan pelan dari bibir Sungmin.

"Mmmhhhh…." Lenguhan Sungmin terdengar tertahan, ia juga mencoba meredam suaranya agar tidak terdengar dari luar kamar yang tengah menjadi tempat percintaannya dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berpindah dari mencium bibir Sungmin kini mengecupi leher Sungmin sembari membuka satu persatu kancing piyama Sungmin. Sungmin sendiri menggigit bibirnya dan tangannya meremas bahu Kyuhyun, dia benar-benar tidak ingin Jung Halmeoni mendengar desahannya.

Sungmin juga akhirnya ikut bergerak, ia membuka kancing piyama Kyuhyun mencoba membuka seluruh pakaian yang dikenakan Kyuhyun saat kekasihnya itu berhasil membuka seluruh kancing piyamanya tapi tetep membiarkan piyama itu tidak lepas dari tubuh Sungmin.

"Ohh…Kyuhh…" Desah Sungmin saat jemari panjang Kyuhyun menyapa dadanya begitu lembut, bergerak pelan di dada lalu turun ke pinggang Sungmin membuat Sungmin menggelinjang karena geli ditambah kini Kyuhyun dengan sangat pelan mengecupi dan menjilat nipplenya, dan itu benar-benar membuat Sungmin tersiksa, Kyuhyun bermain terlalu lembut, meski ia suka tapi ini membuat Sungmin tidak sabar.

"Kyuh…hyun…kumohon, jangan terlalu lembut" rintih Sungmin sembari meremas pelan surai Kyuhyun karena pemuda tampan itu kini membelai bagian bawahnya dengan begitu perlahan dan masih mengecupi dadanya. Kyuhyun yang menengar rintihan protes dari Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sungmin, mengecup sekilas bibir M shape itu.

"Kau ingin aku melakukannya dengan kasar? "

"A…Ani..hanya saja kau terlalu lembut, itu bisa membuat ku frustasi, aku berusaha menahan desahan ku tapi kau mempermainkan ku" sungut Sungmin.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya asal kau tidak protes lagi" ucap Kyuhyun telak ditanggapi anggukan lucu dari Sungmin.

"Sampai dimana kita tadi?" Tanya Kyuhyun menggoda.

"Aku akan membunuh mu Cho!" Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar suara ancaman Sungmin tersebut dan kemudian kembali menyatukan bibir mereka dan melanjutkan apa yang terhenti tadi.

Kyuhyun menepati janjinya, ia kembali mencumbu Sungmin, menandai tubuh Sungmin, dan mulai menarik celana Sungmin hingga Sungmin dibawahnya dalam keadaan telanjang kecuali piyama yang sudah terbuka namun tidak lepas dari bagian atas tubuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun memang sangat hafal dimana dia harus mencumbu dan merangsang Sungmin untuk mengeluarkan desahan-desahan yang begitu menggoda ditelinga Kyuhyun.

"Nnnggghhh…..ooohhh…." Desahan Sungmin mengalun lembut saat ia merasakan jemari Kyuhyun menggoda genitalnya, ia juga bisa merasakan saat jari Kyuhyun yang lain mencoba menyapa lubang analnya.

"Aaahhhh…." Jari Kyuhyun berhasil masuk dibagian selatan tubuh Sungmin lalu memaju mundurkannya perlanahn, membuat tubuh Sungmin bergerak tak tentu dan membuat alas tidur mereka menjadi berantakan. Hal itulah yang membuat Sungmin tidak begitu nyaman, melakukan percintaan dengan Kyuhyun tidak diatas ranjang membuatnya bertahan terbaring diatas lantai yang keras sedang Kyuhyun diatasnya mengerjai tubuhnya dengan sangat tenang.

"Aku akan melakukannyanya Min, rileks kan tubuh mu" bisik Kyuhyun dengan suara parau, dan kemudian mengarahkan miliknya kelubang Sungmin.

"Ohh….Kyuuuhhh…." erang Sungmin saat merasakan milik Kyuhyun mulai memasuki tubuhnya, Tangannya mencengkeram lengan Kyuhyun, melampiaskan rasa nyeri yang luar biasa selalu hadir saat Kyuhyun melakukan hal ini pada nya.

Dan saat Kyuhyun berhasil memasukan seluruh miliknya didalam tubuh Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengerang sedang Sungmin mendongakan wajahnya. Kyuhyun mulai bergerak, memaju mundurkan tubuh bagian selatannya diatas Sungmin. Menikmati setiap Sungmin mengerang saat ia masuk lebih dalam.

"Ahhh….ahhhh…aahhh…." alunan desahan Sungmin seakan menjadi candu bagi Kyuhyun, ia sangat suka suara desahan Sungmin, begitu lembut dan menggoda, dan hanya dia yang bisa dan boleh mendengarkan.

"Oooohhh….Kyuuuhyunnn….aaahhh….." Sungmin semakin tak bisa menahan desahannya saat ia merasa akan sampai di titik puncaknya, dan dalam hitungan detik, genitalnya menyemburkan cairannya, namun tubuhnya masih terhentak-hentak karena Kyuhyun masih ada didalam dirinya dan mencoba ikut untuk mencapai puncak. Sungmin mengusap peluh didahi Kyuhyun meski pemuda itu masih mengerjai tubuhnya, Kyuhyun yang merasakan kelembutan Sungmin membawa kekasihnya itu dalam pelukannya dan tetap menggerakan tubuhnya lebih cepat, hingga saat ia merasakan semakin dekat dengan orgasmenya.

"AAhhhhhh…" desah Kyuhyun saat berhasil mengeluarkan cairannya didalam tubuh Sungmin. Ia menarik nafas beberapa kali mencoba mengatur kembali nafasnya lalu mengecup bibir Sungmi lagi.

"Bagaimana perasaan mu?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Penuh" jawab Sungmin singkat membuat Kyuhyun sadar lalu menarik tubuhnya keatas, membuat miliknya keluar dari tubuh Sungmin lalu berbaring disamping Sungmin dan dengan otomatis Sungmin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Tidurlah, besok pagi kita harus kembali ke Seoul" pinta Kyuhyun yang ditanggapi anggukan oleh Sungmin.

**.**

**.  
.**

"Kalian akan kembali ke Seoul sekarang?" tanya Jung Halmeoni saat melihat kedua pemuda yang tinggal dirumahnya sehari kemarin sudah terlihat rapi.

"Nde Halmeoni, kami tidak bisa lama tinggal disini" sesal Sungmin yang langsung memeluk Jung Halmeoni.

"Halmeoni bisa menemui kami jika pergi ke Seoul" kini Kyuhyun yang berbicara, lalu bergantian memeluk Jung Halmeoni. Halmeoni hanya menganggukan kepala sambil menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

"Baik-baiklah disana, jagalah kesehatan, dan Halmeoni juga berharap kalian bisa terus bersama" harap Jung Halmeoni, baik Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tersenyum senang, mereka memang sudah menceritakan hubungan mereka pada Jung Halmeoni dan itu karena Halmeoni yang awalnya menebak lebih dulu membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak bisa mengelak.

**.**

**.  
.**

"Apa tidak apa-apa kita duduk disini?" tanya Sungmin penuh kekhawatiran sambil melihat kesekitar. Hal itu wajar, saat datang ke Busan ia dan Kyuhyun memesan ruangan khusus didalam kereta dan untuk pulang ke Seoulo ini dengan sengaja Kyuhyun mempersiapkan yang menjadi satu dengan tempat duduk penumpang yang lain.

"Tenanglah…orang tidak akan memperhatikan kita, lagi pula jika ada yang tahu kita pasti ia tidak berfikir yang macam-macam" Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan, dan itu lumayan membuat Sungmin mengurangi rasa paranoidnya lalu membenahi duduknya disamping Kyuhyun.

"Lain waktu kita kencan berdua di Hawai, aku ingin mengulangi semua tempat kencan yang pernah kita datangi"

Sungmin tersenyum senang, ia bahagia ada Kyuhyun disampingnya. Kyuhyun kekasihnya, meski lebih muda namun sifat dan sikapnya bisa lebih dewasa. Kyuhyun selalu menjaga perasaanya dengan baik dan meminta maaf jika ada pemberitaan mengenai Kyuhyun dengan orang lain semacam skandal. Dan Kyuhyun juga merupakan orang yang paling mengerti apa yang Sungmin butuhkan. Meski selalu kencan diam-diam seperti ini, tapi Sungmin menikmatinya.

Tidak perlu dengan ucapan-ucapan manis atau pernyataan cinta dari Kyuhyun, apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan, semua sudah disadari Sungmin bahwa kekasihnya itu mencintainya lebih dari siapapun.

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**Aaaaaaaaaa…finally bisa publish FF jugaaa… menyelesaikan satu FF oneshoot ternyata butuh waktu yang lama**

**Maaf jika FF yang masih TBC masih belum lanjut…saya lagi mencoba membangun feel kembali untuk menulis FF**

**FF ini ada karena obrolan singkat ngomongin KyuMin lagi dmana sekarang…ngilang gk ada kabar**

**Dan kalo yang ini failed dimaklumi yaaa…kekekekeke**

**Ok Sippp,,,thanks udah mau baca**

**Sampai ketemu di FF lainnya ^^**


End file.
